undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 23/@comment-23785492-20180311102221
Oh boi here we be at with issue 23 which was apparently uhh sexually tensioned last version but woops all I expect is despair cause Connor probs gonna be in it again, ugh DX oh well I'm here to read it and read it is what imma do!!! Cant wait to read the final issue of Dead Weight before the cancellation. Wow cant believe bad owners Robbie and Jessica actually let Scrap inside before closing the door phew. Also I see you with naming the baby Nat when I have two important characters in Dead World called Natasha. D:< LMAO "what are you gonna do hit me" *swings hammer* I love, also Iconic Carlos adjusting his jacket after dodging what a badass poor Carlos also tho getting bullied ;-; I didn't know how much I wanted Carlos/Tanya scene until they were at a bed together... wait wat @.@ Ayy my boi Abe pulling the charms without even realizing, wow, a tru man Oh nu we got a thief, is Haley or someone gonna be stealing to pin the blame on Flake's group gdi they just got here lmao Oh double nu if Derrick has a connection to these people honestly rip Lmao "dont get in trouble" okay so they're gonna fuck something up I cant wait for Beth to actually be like 30 yrs old so it can be a reference to Emily Kinney Gdi I just knew something was going to happen to someone when you didn't have Sally reunite with the siblings last issue, Derrick and Nat better not be here tho let it be tragic and have em dead instead of replacing Jessica lmao So yeah that issue was terrible, wow, I cant believe Dead Weight ended back when Abreham was introduced to Flake's group and they lived the rest of their lives all happy and Scrap wasn't forgotten!!!! My boi Scrap is credited more than he appears, he deserves better!!! Ok so now my once a comment rant of Scrap is over, this issue was pretty decent tbh, kinda hoped Jessica wouldn't die so soon but fuck me thats the way it goes although wtf kind of stupid plan does Connor have up his sleeve like this boi is just bad, not bad as in villain, bad as in stupid af. Also cant wait for Tanya to become my bisexual icon, phew I love her. She gonna use that ocean of tears to drown Connor and I cant wait for it!!! I'm also interested about this stealing plotline, I dont remember anything about it before but lmao knowing me it has already been going on for a while now and I failed to remember. On that subject, cant wait for Haley and Connor to die so icon Vicky can lead this group wow I also like need to pay more attention to Jessica's storyline cause like I thought she lost the kid during pregnancy or something lmao but nope she done birthed it so woops on me. Also sins would've been a much better name excuse u change it!!! idk why but that what i think lmao